


Late-Night Confessions

by Cdngirl_85



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Difficult Mission, F/M, Love Confessions, Mac is always there for her, Pancakes, Part 2 of Undercover Confessions, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, Riley needs someone to talk too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: After a bad mission, Riley has issues sleeping. Calling Mac, they sit and talk about everything and anything. Which led them to meeting at a late night diner and pancakes. This leads to things being said...where does this leave Mac and Riley?
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Late-Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone that read Undercover Confessions asked for another part, so here it is. Hope everyone likes it...

The humming of the plane engine filled the cabin as Mac sat in the small loveseat. Trying to rest his eyes as everyone else was sleeping. Suddenly hearing soft footsteps along the floor, he feels someone pass by the edge of his legs. Popping his one eye open as he sees Riley make her way into the storage room towards the back of the plane. Since the whole plane was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Tipping his head back to watch the closed door.

It’s been months since the major injury that happened in Madrid. He completely healed and been back to work for awhile. His mind snapping back to his talked with Matty, he’s been trying to figure out what to do about how he feels for one of his best friends. He’s loved spending time with her the last few months, getting to know more about her. Knowing that he’s in deep. So deep, that lately he’s been dreaming about her. The most recent was the two of them on a picnic, watching the sky for an eclipse. Spread out on a blanket, talking as he started to lean forward to kiss her. But then he woke up, he wished it were real.

Suddenly his eyes popped opened when he heard sniffling coming from behind the door. Sitting up immediately, he was off the couch to go check on her. But the door slid open as he looked up at her. Their eyes connected, her eyes were red. He was just about to see something when she shook her head and said, “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” taking another step forward as he seen her nod. Knowing that it was the latest mission has everyone on edge and mood heavy. The mission was a failure, they lost a child that was in the village where they were working in. Mac blamed himself as did Riley, both of them blaming themselves for a mistake they made. Even though the rest of the team tells them different. 

For the rest of the flight, Mac watched over her as she tried to rest. Moving over to the chair that was across from Riley as she settled into her seat and closed her eyes. He kept going over things in his head, making sure that he went over every detail to understand what went wrong. Every now and then, he would look over when Riley made a noise in her sleep. Wanting to go over and gather her in his arms to make the nightmares and thoughts go away.

When they landed in LA, Riley was first off the plane and didn’t wait for anyone else as she rushed out of the airfield. As Bozer and Mac looked at each other as they stepped on to the tarmac. They were both worried about her as they quietly made their way to Mac’s truck. He needed to drop off Bozer before heading home before heading to his place to get some rest.

That night, Mac was laying in bed. Wide awake. Finally getting his mind off of the failed mission and now he was thinking about Riley as he usually did every night. His hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Twisting his head to the side when he heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table. He rolled over to see that it was Riley calling him. Sitting up on the bed, bending his legs to rest his elbows on his knees as he answers the phone. “Riles…”

“I’m sorry to call so late, Mac. I just needed to…”

“…talk to me, Riley. I’m always here for you.” Hearing her sigh as he held his phone against his ear.

“I can’t sleep, well I tried too. But I keep flashing back to what happened on our mission.” Her voice was trembling as he closes his eyes.

“You know it wasn’t your fault, Riley. Everything we do can’t be 100% every single time.” reassuring her as he heard rustling around on the other side of the line.

“But what if I would…” she started to say as she stopped to bite back a sob.

“You can’t keep thinking about the what ifs, Riles.” Mac spoke as he ran his free hand though his hair. 

“I can’t get it out of my head, Mac. To think that child would be still alive if I would have done the right code stop…thinking about how the family is always going to be missing that one piece for the rest of there lives. That’s the piece that I made disappeared. Now I’m going to have to live with that…for the rest of my life.”

“Can I tell you something?” Mac asked as his gut was wanted to go over to her apartment and hold her as she cried into his shoulder.

“Yeah, of course!” she whispered.

“Every time something went wrong when I was overseas…when I would lose anyone. I carried them with me, everyday. All of them…” Mac admitted. “They help me become better person, to strive to make sure I don’t lose anyone else. But it took me a while to be that way. You have to grieve; you always rethink about what could have happened instead…everything. I had to lean on people. You have people you can lean on, Riles! Like me, you always have me in anyway you need.”

“You always have me too. Anytime…anywhere.”

“Thanks, Riles.” Biting back the words that he’s been keeping to himself for the last few weeks. Hearing her yawn over the phone, “I should let you go so you can get some sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for talking to me even it was so late.”

“No problem. Call at anytime. I’ll pick up!”

They both said good night, he hung up and collapsed back on to his bed. Closing his eyes, it was only a few seconds before opening them again. He only got an hour or two of sleep as the rest of the time he lied away thinking about things. Finally getting up and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Slipping on the coffee as he decided to look at the BBQ to see if they could get cook faster then it did already.

XXXX

Mac was sitting on deck, his head tilted back to look up at the stars as he’s on the phone. Talking with Riley about how the stars twinkle. This has been their thing for the past week, either one of them would call the other and just talk for a few hours. He loved that he was getting to know the little things about her. Like how she prefers waffles to pancakes when she’s sad or depressed. When she was little, whenever she would get dolls. She made a cardboard laptop or beakers to make them scientist instead of the regular supermodels or singers.

A wide smile appeared on his face. Thinking about Riley as a little girl playing with dolls, “That’s really cute, Riles.” 

“You know what I’m craving right now…” Riley paused as Mac sat up sightly. “…chocolate and banana pancakes.”

“You know, there is this diner in between our places that make the best pancakes. It’s open 24 hours.” 

“I’ll meet you there in 20 minutes, just need to put some pants on.” Riley blurted out as Mac felt a sudden rush of lust course through his body. Just thinking about Riley in short PJ shorts. Biting back a moan as he got up to head inside to grab his keys and wallet to head out for the diner. Knowing he needed to concentrate on driving and not on what Riley would be wearing in bed.

Pulling into the small parking lot, he smiled when he saw her car already parked. Parking his truck beside her car as he got out and headed quickly inside. Looking from right to left, finally seeing her in a far-left booth. Her hair up on a thick, messy bun and her back towards him. Smiling to himself as he made his way over to the booth. Sliding into the empty side of the booth across from her. 

“Hi,” he smiled. Settling into the well-worn booth, placing his keys, wallet, and phone on the table towards the wall.

“Hey,” Riley set her menu down to look at him. “This place as my pancakes. I’m happy.” She gave him a huge smile.

“I figured, but they also have waffles just for future reference.”

“Oh…good to know.” The lilac haired waitress came over to take both their order. Riley of course ordered the chocolate and banana pancakes; Mac ordered the cherry and lemon pancakes. Mac thanked the waitress before she made her way back behind the corner. Turning to her as he watched her as wrap her hands around the steamy coffee cup as they sat there in a short silence.

“You okay?” he asked as he sat back in the booth. Settling his hand on the table beside his glass of water. The wisps of her hair hanging down around the neck, just teasing the skin on her shoulder blade. He rubbed his fingers across each other, itching to reach across and touch them.

“Just thinking…about the dreams, you know.” Taking a sip of her coffee. “I finally got rid of the one dream about being trapped, now it’s being on a mission. One where all of us dies because of something I did. Usually, it was you or me. Talk to Matty about it, suggested I see someone.”

“Sometimes you have to do what you need to do.”

“Have you ever had to see one?” she looked up biting her bottom lip. Lifting her one knee up and hugging it close to her body. Watching him as she leaned her head on top of her knee.

“A few times, but it was usually appointed. The few times it did help. Especially after some intense missions with Jack.”

“Yeah, I could see that. After what he used to tell me about some of them.” She leaned closer to the table.

“But not lately, it seems that since I met you. Becoming your friend and talking to you. I haven’t needed to see anyone because it seems that we talk about everything.”

“Well, like you said before. We’re always there for each other.” Riley smiled. Mac saw the slight hesitation with the words she said.

“Riles,” before Mac could say anything else. The waitress came back with two plates full of delicious looking pancakes. Placing them down in front of the right person as the waitress smiles at both of them. Asking if they needed anything else before she left them alone to dig into their food.

“These look so tasty.” Mac smiled as Riley rubbed her hands together before picking up her fork and knife to take the first bite.

The two sat and started to eat. Mac would look up every now and then, watching her as she smiled every time she took a new bite. Mac couldn’t help but watch her. The way she savours each bite, smiling as she would swallow.

“Mac…why are you staring at me?” Riley put her fork and knife on the side of the plate and looks up at him. “It’s creeping me out.”

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean too. It’s just…”

“It’s fine. It’s not like you are having feelings or anything.” Riley nervously joked as she went back to eating her pancakes.

Mac eyes snapped up as he looked at the woman across from him. _‘If she only knew’_. Taking a deep breath knowing this felt like the right time to finally tell her, “Riles…”

Taking one last bite before looking up at him. Reaching across the table, he reaches to grab on to her hand that was resting on the outside edge of the table. She looked from his face to where his hand covered hers. Looking up, see the look in his eyes. Seeing him taking a deep breath, “Mac…don’t.”

“I’m just holding your hand, but…” his thumb caressing the side of her hand.

“I’m in love with you...” Riley whispered out that he could barely heard her. But he needed to make sure it’s what he heard.

“Can you repeat that?” Mac tried to look her in the eye. But she bowed her head to look in her lap.

“Please don’t make me…” Riley sounded pained as she took her hand out from under his. Placing them under the table as she plays with her fingers. Suddenly his hand came up to hook his finger under her chin. Lifting it up for their eyes to connect as he saw her tearing up.

“Riley Davis,” her eyes snapped shut. “You don’t even know what you do to me. I’ve spent my entire life in my head, but when you entered my life. Something changed, suddenly everything changed. You seemed to fit in everywhere…as my friend, my pump-up girl and sometimes even my therapist. It was like my life was missing something, then I met you.” He paused as his thumb caressed the side of her jaw. “When we were trapped in Madrid, I heard you what you said when you thought I was passed out. Even before that…I felt something change between us. Then you said those things, even as I was hurt. Everything caught up to my heart.”

“What are you saying?” Riley spoke cautiously as she looked into the blond man’s eyes.

“My heart is yours, Riley Davis. I’m so in love with you that I can’t believe it took me this long to realize it.” Before he could say anything else, Riley reached across the table. Grabbing him to by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths connected, kissing him deeply. Their mouths connected as Riley’s hand comes up and wraps around the back of his neck. She broke the kiss, leaning her forehead on to his.

“I love you, Angus MacGyver.” 

Mac smiled as he went in for another kiss, cradling the side of her face. They heard someone clear their throat, breaking apart as the waitress was standing at the head of the table. A large smile came across the woman’s face.

“Would you like anything else?” asking as Mac and Riley sat back into their sides of the booth. 

“No, we’re good.” Mac smiled as he looked over at Riley. Seeing the slight plumb of her kissable lips. She quickly shakes her head no. “Just the check please.” He added.

“You got it,” giving Riley a wink before walking away.

“I know we still have a lot to talk about, now that we laid out everything on the table.” Riley asked as she looked over at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Mac smirked, “We go home…to our own homes. Then hopefully tomorrow night, I could take you out on a date. Maybe talk some because I don’t want to rush this, I’m not good at relationships. I told Jack one time, that you are going to be our most stable relationship we’ve ever had with a woman. I’m still think that and I’m going to prove it to myself…and to you.”

Riley smiled at the mention of Jack, the waitress back with the cheque. Placing it on the edge of the table with two colourful candies. Mac went to reach for his wallet as he was stopped when Riley quickly pulled out two bills and handed it over to the woman. Mac looked at her when she turned back to him. “You can pay for the date,” winking at him. 

Mac gave her a smirk as he reached over to grab her left hand. Entangling their fingers together.

“You two have a good day,” she said as she began to walk away then stopped to look at the table again. “By the way, you two are the cutest couple I’ve seen in a long time.”

“Thank.” “Thank you.”

Making their way outside, they stood between the two vehicles. Riley took a step forward and pushed Mac against the side of his truck to take his lips passionately. He wrapped his arms around her as they made-out against his passenger door for a few minutes. Mac finally broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Riley mumbled something about leaving, they untangle from each other. Mac went to open her door so she could slide in. Giving her one last kiss over the side of the door and telling her to text him when she gets home. Nodding as she smiled before starting her car and backing out of her spot. As Mac walked to his truck smiling, he finally told her about how he felt. Now with everything out in the open, they can figure out everything together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh MacRiley...


End file.
